


First Kiss

by Donts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Ginny can't keep her eyes off Luna's lips.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 36





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A cute ff to make up for the crack fic I made-

It was another day at Hogwarts when Ginny was listening to Luna ramble about another magical creature she had never heard of.

The pair were simply walking by the black lake, taking in the fresh air on their day off. Ginny couldn't help but to admire the Ravenclaw beside her.

Luna's blonde hair was tucked into her scarf, the few escaping strands blowing softly with the wind. Luna's eyes seemed to be looking at a completely different world, one Ginny hoped she could be a part of. Luna's mouth, and how soft her lips looked.

After latching her eyesight onto Luna's lips, Ginny found it hard to look away. Suddenly the soft voice of Luna muffled in Ginny's ears and all the ginger could think about was how much she wanted to kiss Luna.

Ginny stopped walking and stood still in her place.

Ginny had known about the feelings she felt for the other girl for a while, but they were overflowing now. She didn't want to ruin their friendship but she didn't think she could be just a friend any longer.

Surely if this went wrong, Luna wouldn't be awkward. No, she wasn't that type if person. Just a simple, calm rejection and the friendship would continue. That's what Ginny told herself as Luna noticed Ginny wasn't beside her anymore.

"Ginny?" Luna questioned, walking up to said girl.

Luna stopped right in front of Ginny and searched her face confusedly.

Ginny smiled at Luna before putting her hands on either side of Luna's face. Her Gryffindor courage was really coming in handy now. 

Ginny leaned in and softly connected their lips together. Luna's lips were soft and tasted vaguely of blueberries. 

Much to Ginny's surprise, Luna kissed back and wrapped her arms behind Ginny's neck.

The world seemed to disappear for the two girls as they shared the loving moment together.

Once they broke away, Luna's quiet voice spoke first.

"Does this mean we are a couple now?"

Ginny chuckled before nodding and saying yes. Luna smiled.

Luna then gave Ginny a quick kiss before continuing her ramble with a smile on her lips.


End file.
